1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning means and, more particularly, to a pool bottom cleaner of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Pool cleaning machines usually are either of the floating type or pool bottom type. The floating type skims across the surface of the pool water, removing debris which has just fallen into the water and has not settled to the bottom. The pool bottom type includes a flexible vacuum conduit connected at one end to a source of suction, such as inlet pipe of a pool pump located at the pool skimmer or to poolside machine. The other end of the conduit is connected to the fixed upright stem of a weighted vacuum head. The head is adapted to be pushed or dragged along the pool bottom by a long pole releasably secured to the head. However, since the head usually has a relatively broad flat bottom to enable it to cover a reasonable amount of area, it is difficult to maneuver over the curved surfaces of the pool bottom and those portions where the pool sides meet the pool bottom, the very areas where much debris accumulates. Certain newer pool bottom cleaning devices have the vacuum head connected to the flexible conduit so that the head can swivel on a single plane.
However, there still is a need for further improvements in pool bottom cleaning apparatus which will improve the flexability, speed and efficiency with which all portions of the pool bottom can be vacuumed free of debris.